User blog:Samtastic613/Trading
'Trading' Trading 'is a feature where players can trade their items with one another. Though this had a massive negative response to the BSS Community, I have comed up with a simple solution to the major problems facing this. Player: What are these problems exactly? The problems that the community of BSS is complaining of is: #Spamming of "noobs" of trading to the rich players #The potential scamming of cunning players #Potential waste of items if needed after the trading incident #The possible unfair advantage of new players But before I can explain the solution, let's just get right in how can we use this, what does it look like, and how does it apply to daily gameplay. 'Trade Screen GUI, and basics It is gonna be next to the Shop Button in the top left of your screen, the button will only be useful in case an exclamation appears, meaning someone wants to trade or it just pops in the right side of your screen of the player, and here comes the part where we can apply the solution I'm taking about. When the trade request pops on the right side of your screen, there will be the usual trade options: Accept, if you wanna trade; Decline, if you want to decline, but obviously you have to keep declining since the player keeps spamming and insisting you to trade with them so new option: the Block Button! The Block Button automatically lists the player in the Block List, in which the player cannot trade with the player, and if the player tries to trade with the player that blocked the player a message will appear, "Sorry, Username has blocked you", you can always remove the player from the list anytime in the Trade Button. But, there is gonna be additional features inside of the Trade Button: There will be four modes called How do you trade? *Open - anyone in the server and so on can trade with you *Trust Issued - only you can trade with friends *Picky - A list will appear and you put the names of players you can trade with *Off-limits - You avoid any trade from strangers nor friends 'How do you make a trade request?' Player: If they can request a trade with me, how can i request them? Click the trade option in your screen. The server list of players pops up, choose from the players on who to trade. However because of the How do you trade modes, here are the following messages that may appear: #'Open Mode: '''It automatically sends the request #'Trust Issued: Friends: automatically sends the request; Not Friends: "SorryUsername only wants friends to trade with." # Picky: ' On List: automatically sends the request Not On List: "Username doesn't wan't to trade with you." #'Off-limits: "Username doesn't want to trade with anyone." '''What happens after you accept? Player: If I click accept, what happens? After accepting the player you are trading with you. The Trade window will now appear. upload the picture I made myself in Roblox Studio due to cruddy mishaping of BSS Wiki, picture will be in the comments The Username in the top left will be Player 1 a.k.a You The Username in the bottom right will be Player 2 a.k.a Your trading with The items and empty slots in the bottom are the items that Player 2 choosed from your inventory The slots in the top are the items that you choosed from Player 2's inventory I accept your trade: You accept the desicion made by Player 2 I decline your trade: You do not like the items chosen by Player 2 and he/she must start over Cancel Trade: Cancel's your trade The [Say something to JermeyJunior5671...] is an exclusive chat to you two, much like private chat, for you two to negotiate on your trades.. Player: What is the Choosing... and Done! ? Choosing... Either Player 1 or Player 2 is still choosing from your inventory Done! Either Player 1 or Player 2 is done from choosing and clicks "Have Chosen" which pops up after you close the Player 2 Inventory Window. 'Other problems and solutions' Player: But what if somebody chooses a really huge quantity of items?! The Trading of Items Limitation System (TILS): Royal Jelly - Maximum: 50 Star Jelly - Maximum: 10 Crafting Items - Maximum: 50 Treats - Maximum: 1000 Blueberries,Strawberries,Pineapples,Sunflowers Seeds - Maximum: 100 Star Treats - Maximum: 5 Tickets - Maximum: 100 Bee Eggs - Maximum: 10 Star Eggs - Maximum: 5 Gumdrops - Maximum: 100 Honey - Maximum: 10,000,000 Sprouts - Maximum: 20 Player: But, what if someone has a rich friend and gives his/her noob friend the huge quantity of items! A Big shoutout to Charisk Dreemurr '''for pointing this out in the comments: Yes, this unfair adventage is really frustrating as the new player gets a huge headstart when the player only had played for minutes or hours only. So solution again! In order to access the Trading System Button and the trading requests, you must aqcuire '''ALL '''the Cadet Badges in the game, if you try to trade with someone not eligible with the feature, a message will appear, "Sorry, Username have no access to Trading." Player: But, what if someone server hops and trades with everybody and gets rich about it? And then Cooldown was invented (again shoutout to '''Charisk Dreemurr) Trading is only available every 30 mins. If you try to trade with the cooldown not done yet, the message "Woah! Slowdown! You've got left before you get to trade again!" appears. All right that's all I have! Thx and hope you like my idea, comment down your ideas and opinions too. Category:Blog posts